


It's Better If You Do

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac goes shopping with Scott in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better If You Do

The mall was pretty quiet that Saturday morning. A few shoppers slowly made their way through the building, getting an early start on spending their hard earned money. Isaac didn't feel the shame most guys do, and walked straight into the bright pink store and began browsing. There were nice things hanging on the racks, but nothing that he would actually want to spend money on. But once a skimpy little number caught his eye, he didn't think twice and made a beeline for the register.

"Hello! Did you find everything alright?" The salesgirl behind the counter asked cheerfully. Isaac nodded and took his wallet out of his coat pocket.

"This set is our most popular. Really popular, actually. We can't ever keep them stocked long enough. Your girlfriend is one lucky lady," the girl said as she scanned the tiny tag and punched a series of buttons on the cash register. Isaac couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes. Yes, she is."

 

*

 

Later that day as the sun was setting, Scott called Isaac to let him know he was at the front door. Isaac laughed quietly and let him in, "Y'know you can knock, right?"

"I don't think Derek likes me being over here so much," Scott replied and kissed him. He took Scott's hand and led him up to his bedroom, "The last time I was here he glared at me and barely let me in." 

Isaac laughed but Scott shushed him, "Don't be so loud!"

"He doesn't care and he's not here," Isaac remarked and Scott frowned. "Alright, I'm sorry," Isaac whispered and kissed him again. They barely broke apart, "I got you something," Isaac said onto Scott's lips and pushed open his bedroom door. Scott walked in and immediately laid down on Isaac's bed and closed his eyes as Isaac rummaged through his closet. He stood by Scott's knees and held the bag over him.

"Are you trying to win my heart with presents? What is it?" Scott chuckled, then raised an eyebrow at the bag Isaac was holding.

"Open it."

He sat up and did as he was told and pulled out the black fabric, turning it over and over in his hands, "What's this?" Scott asked with a smile.

"I saw it today and I thought of you."

Scott grinned, "Well, this is interesting. I'm glad you were thinking of me."

"Are you gonna try it on?" Isaac asked hopefully.

Scott's eyes widened and he stammered, "N-now? Is it even clean?"

"Of course it is. Now," Isaac leaned down and kissed Scott's jaw, "are you going," he paused and kissed the other side of his jaw, "to model it for me?" he whispered onto Scott's lips before kissing him. "I know you'll look so fucking hot in it."

Scott laughed softly and looked down, trying to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He breathed deeply, "Alright, alright, I'll do it. But you owe me big time."

He went into Isaac's bathroom and shut the door behind him. He was apprehensive at first but if this brought Isaac some sort of joy, he couldn't say no. Scott stripped and placed his neatly folded clothes on the sink. The easiest part were the panties, obviously. They were smaller than anything he was used to but they kept everything in place as long as he didn't move around so much. The garter belt looked funny to him, almost like a jellyfish around his waist. It was black and made of delicate lace. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned to the side. Scott had to admit he didn't look as ridiculous as he thought he would.

Next came the thigh highs. He rolled them up his legs and they felt oddly soft against his skin. He clipped them to the garter belt and he could finally see everything coming together. The most difficult part was the corset. Scott wasn't used to the tiny hooks, so closing the front of the corset took him the longest. Scott couldn't help but blush when he saw himself in the mirror. 

"Really? This is what gets you going?" Scott said through the bathroom door.

"Just let me see it already," Isaac whined.

"Are you sure the door is locked?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered as he stood up from his bed with a look on his face much like a kid on Christmas morning. Scott opened the door and peeked out. He gradually came out of the bathroom as his confidence melted away. He quickly realized that being confident in front of a mirror and in front of someone else are two completely different things. Isaac didn't notice as he was too busy trying to keep his emotions in check. His breath hitched in his throat and he grinned as he looked Scott up and down.

"The underwear are so small I can barely keep my junk inside," Scott complained as he grabbed his crotch over the panties. Isaac laughed and licked his lips. Who would have thought that black lace would look so good against his brown skin?

He could barely get the words out, "You look good- great, even." Isaac walked towards him and brought his fingertips from Scott's hip, all the way up to the top of the corset. "How much would you hate me if I tore this off you right now?" Isaac whispered in Scott's ear, trying with all his might to keep his voice from wavering.

Scott felt shivers going down his spine, "I don't know... it took me forever to get it on," he whispered back and grabbed Isaac's hand, bringing it back down and making him feel how hard he was getting.

"You don't seem to mind all that much," said Isaac and started lightly moving his palm up and down. He dropped to his knees, holding onto Scott's narrow hips and burying his face into the panties, mouthing at Scott's cock. He raked his fingernails down Scott's thighs, fingernails snagging on the garter and the hem of the stockings.

"You're gonna make me dirty up my new outfit," Scott said as he repeatedly ran his fingers through Isaac's hair.

"I don't care," Isaac whispered and began pulling down the panties, wanting to have Scott in his mouth. He needed it like air.

"Wait," Scott protested and pulled away from him. "Up," he said and pushed Isaac backwards onto his own bed. Scott removed Isaac's long sleeved shirt and kept pushing him. Isaac took the hint and pulled himself backwards up against the headboard. Scott crawled towards him and straddled him, lightly grinding against him.

"What are we going to do about this?" Scott said and reached between his own thighs, palming Isaac's erection through his jeans. Isaac wasn't able to think straight, absolutely reveling the fact that Scott was being slightly dominant while wearing lingerie. He stammered, "I-I-I don't k-know."

"I can think of a few things," he said and undid the button and zipper. Scott laid between Isaac's legs and freed his cock from the confines of his boxers. He looked up at Isaac, wanting to see the look on his face when he delicately ran his tongue across the head. He loved seeing his eyes snap shut, and hearing the hissing sound Isaac made as he inhaled sharply through his teeth. To Scott, it was almost as good as getting fucked.

Scott kept up a slow pace as he bobbed his head up and down, pausing every now and then to place kisses on Isaac's thighs and hip bones. He knew it drove him crazy when he released him; Isaac would outright whine and it was like music to Scott's ears.

He sat up and gradually kissed his way up Isaac's chest, stopping to place gentle bites to his neck. Their cocks were pressed against each other, the lace panties creating a delicious friction that almost drew Isaac over the edge. His claws came out for a split second, ripping through the elastic strap of panties near Scott's hip.

"Be careful with those," Scott laughed. Isaac retracted his claws and gripped both of them and began pumping his hand. Despite how good it felt, Scott slapped Isaac's hand away. He looked from Scott's hand to his face and tried to touch Scott again, but he was faster than Isaac and grabbed his wrist. Isaac tried to pull free from Scott's grip, yet he was much too strong. Scott grabbed both his wrists in one hand and pinned them above Isaac's head.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not in control right now," he muttered and gave Isaac's cock a squeeze that bordered between painful and pleasurable. Scott wanted his release just as much as Isaac did and decided it would be cruel to both of them to prolong this. He spat on his palm and gripped them both with his free hand and began thrusting into his own fist. Pre-come and spit dripped between his fingers and onto Isaac's stomach. He writhed beneath Scott as he jacked them off. He wanted so much more; he wanted to touch and lick and bite every bit of Scott. 

Soon after, Isaac stilled, his arms tensed and arched his back. Scott pumped even faster and Isaac came, coating Scott's hand and his own stomach and chest. The look on Isaac's face and his panting was something of a victory for Scott. He wiped the cum from the back of his hand on his own cock and jacked off, spilling himself on Isaac. He knew his scent would linger on Isaac's skin for days.

He finally let go of Isaac's sore arms. He leaned forward and rested against Isaac's chest, slowly grinding his hips against him as Isaac lightly raked his fingernails back and forth on Scott's upper back.

"You're going to have to buy me another outfit," Scott breathed. "You've completely ruined this one."


End file.
